This application seeks continuation of support for the clinical cancer research programs of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center. Multidisciplinary research programs encompassing diagnosis, staging, treatment and correlations with basic science investigations have been established in the following broad areas: 1) breast cancer, with emphasis on hormonal and immunologic factors. 2) ovarian cancer. 3) gastro-intestinal cancer with emphasis on colon cancer in high risk populations. 4) thyroid cancer with emphasis on prevention and detection in radiation exposed individuals, as well as, study of tumors of other hormone producing organs (particularly of foregut origin). 5) glioma, with emphasis on correlations between animal models and man, and 6) lymphoma-leukemia, with emphasis on cytologic, cytochemical, immunologic and chromosomal characteristics as correlates of clinical course.